Mathematical genetic models of X-chromosome transmission and studies of genetic linkage to X-chromosome markers are being performed in primary affective disorders. Family study data is incompatible with the previously applied hypothesis of X-chromosome transmission of bipolar affective illness in some but not all published studies. Families informative for linkage of bipolar illness to the Xg locus on the X-chromosome do not support linkage.